zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rad256
rad256 (known as Rad) is a very famous Polish-American Zimmer Twins user. His sister is sue22. History Although Rad and his sister have known Zimmer Twins for since 2008, they didn't get VIPs until May 15, 2011. Rad got 6 must sees after only two months of membership. This is extremely rare. His 6th must see was very popular Edgar Gets a ZT Account. In August 2011, he made a movie The Twins Meet Me. Many users made their own versions. In November 2011 he made a movie Let's Break A Record!!! which got over 1000 comments, breaking a record. He got his 7th must see in December. In January 2012 he started using xat, which was popular with Zimmer Twins members. He also deleted (or edited) many of his movies, which he called The Big Change. In autumn 2012, he helped his friends Blahbumian and macheese6 organize ZT Party Week. In 2013, Rad started to be inactive. In February 2013 he announced that he is leaving for a while. Rad returned in July 2013. He launches a YT channel but stopped using it for ZT due to lack of support. He made (but later deleted) a website. He got two must sees soon after returning. One of them, 13's Food Rap, became a mini-series. He edited some of his old movies to fix spelling, grammar mistakes, which he called The Little Change. He made a chat for him and his friends Sarcy after numerous chats failed. Since June 2013, he has been planning a series called House of Zam. The trailer released on August 30, 2013 which also marked the start of the Zimmer Annual Party, based on ZT Party Week. It wass a popular series on Zimmer Twins in the fall of 2013 along with his friends' series: Blahbumian's Zimbiru Adventure, Rue's Victory 2, macheese6's Epic and imastamper's CURSED. In September 2013, he got his 10th must see. After the party ended, Rad focused on House of Zam and made a revival of Saturday Night Live on ZT. In the summer of 2014, with the help of some friends, he created the Protestant Democratic Alliance. As of August 1, 2014 (the day the movement started operating) he became the Chairperson, with his main job being internal organizing. Trivia *In January 2013, he announced that he is converting religions, which caused arguments. But on August 16, 2013 he revealed that this was a publicity stunt and that he actually was, and still is a Christian. *His sister, sue22 and friends from Chicago, Ryno6513 and AlexMason1 had accounts. * He is natively bilingual and fluent in English and Polish. He is learning French at home, Spanish at school. He has some knowledge of German. He has started learning Japanese at home. In the Summer of 2014, he is forming a French Club (with imastamper and Blahbumian) and a Japanese Club (with imastamper, Blahbumian and Rue). More info here. The clubs ended up getting canceled to due to problems with time zones and sleep schedules, but occasionally they do talk about their linguistic interests on xat. *He owns the records for most comments on a movie all-time, most movie-making points ever, is tied for most must-sees in a year, and is tied for most mentions on a blog ever, as seen in ZT Records. *He owns the most popular chat for ZT users - Sarcy, on xat *He is a huge Peanuts, Jacob Two-Two, Arthur and Diary of a Wimpy Kid fan. *He loves winter sports - although, he says "I love all the seasons, though". He has an interest in soccer as well, which is most commonly shown during the summer, especially around big soccer events. *The drawing on his infobox was made by imastamper. Category:Members Category:Users Category:Rad256